


Brownies and Bad Behaviour

by dragongoats



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: Joseph and Dadsona enjoy a moment in the kitchen.





	Brownies and Bad Behaviour

Joseph and D stood alone in the kitchen. The air still hummed with the sudden absence of the children's frantic energy.

Joseph stared at D with a cautious, open expression and D tried a cautious smile back.

He wasn’t sure what he should think about Joseph’s manner. Each new piece of information he uncovered revealed a man much more complex than his image had appeared as a happily-married youth minister.

Joseph’s shy smile, one that only spread wider as D returned it, was just further confirmation that their earlier banter had been _interested_ flirting.

D shifted closer to him, and reached out to thumb off a streak of cookie dough along Joseph’s cheek. D’s confidence spiked. He just prayed the children would not come bounding back in to see their father in a vulnerable position with someone who decidedly was not their mother.

Joseph’s face grew still and a flicker of something that looked a bit like panic flashed over his face though he made no effort to move away.

D paused, a step away. Joseph was giving confusing mixed signals and he did not want to cross unwanted boundaries

_One of the skills of being a Dad was good communication. So he'd heard._

“Joseph.” D said, keeping his voice low, acutely ware of others in the house. He ran his hand along the thick coat of pale hair along Joseph's arm, 

Joseph flushed and his lips parted to let out a small pant of air.

D smirked, taking in Joseph’s large figure: the high flush on his cheeks, his darkened eyes, the form fitting khakis growing visibly tighter, the flex of exposed forearms as he gripped the counter, the nervous quirk of the tongue over moistened lips.

“I’m going to kiss you.” D said, giving Joseph time to back down, but Joseph only whimpered in response, tipping his mouth up eagerly.

So D did.

Joseph opened willingly under D’s lips, his tongue dipping in deep. Joseph’s hands gripped D’s hair and pulled him closer. Their bodies nestled in neatly with Joseph pinned to the edge of the kitchen counter and D between his open thighs.

They both moaned as D rolled his hips lightly against Joseph’s erection. _A bit too... loud perhaps_.

D pulled away, breathing hard, to slow things down-- though it was quickly becoming a struggle to even think clearly. But the prospect of getting Joseph off on his kitchen counter, while entirely attractive, was probably not what either of them intended. He ran his hands along the pulse of Josephs neck and kissed at the rasp of stubble along Joseph’s jawline and neck. Each sigh and groan he pulled from the man sent a thrill through his core. Even with keeping his hands off his erection, Joseph was becoming deliciously undone...

Then the side door slammed open, shaking the windows of the kitchen. It was soon followed by stomping, shrieking children in the next room.

D stepped away quickly, a lopsided grin on his face. He took in Joseph’s darkened eyes, reddened lips and blush high on his cheeks. D winked at Joseph then looked around quickly. Before he fled the scene, he pressed a parting kiss to Joseph’s lips-- A deep, all consuming kiss-- that elicited some thrilling moans from Joseph’s throat in return.

Then D scurried out the front door back to his home with a silly smile on his face. His mind already half-finished crafting the message to send Joseph for a _next time._


End file.
